The present invention relates to garden lamps and more particularly to an insertible post lamp which is adapted for use in a garden party for providing decorative effect to the party.
Typical post lamps vary in types. It is spacedly planted in a garden in skillful arrangement. Therefore, it is not only for lighting up a partial area of the garden but also provides a beautiful scene at night. To provide an additional pleasure in a garden party, the insertible post lamps are adapted to temporarily plant into the lawn of a garden or backyard. The post lamp each has a small receptacle on the top for receiving a Christmas light and a reinforcement tapered lower end for inserting into the lawn. The Christmas lights are connected in series by a pair of wires which connect to an electric power source, so that a series of spaced post lamps are illuminated when the switch is closed. The receptacle is removable from the top of the post lamp and has a pair of copper contacts each of which includes a tip point protruded from the bottom which enables piercing into the wires so as to conduct the electricity from the wires to the light. To connect the receptacle with the post, a pair of L-shaped grooves are symmetrically formed in the inner periphery of the receptacle and made in registry with a pair of protrusions symmetrically formed on the outer periphery of the post. Therefore, the receptacle must be rotated a certain degree prior to becoming stable. This arrangement has a disadvantage of that when the receptacle turns laterally after the tip points pierced into the wires, the tip points may twist or disconnect causing a poor connection between the wires and the light or otherwise an electric shock.
The present invention is presenting to obviate the aforementioned disadvantage and to provide the benefit of a safer use of the post lamp.